


Burned

by Bookmonkey



Series: FandomWeekly Challenges [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Gen, Long Shot, POV Plagg, What If...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-23 18:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17688983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookmonkey/pseuds/Bookmonkey
Summary: With Ladybug out of commission during another akuma attack, Chat Noir is on his own. And it is up to his Kwami Plagg to figure out how to save Ladybug without his Chosen figuring out her identity.





	Burned

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fandomweekly challenge "Long Shot"

Plagg was worried. Out in Paris another akumatized victim was causing havoc, lighting fires whenever somebody told a lie.

Plagg knew his Chosen was smart when Chat Noir used cataclysm to block one door, and his staff to block the other, crating a makeshift prison for Fire Lie. Plagg, not for the first time, regretted leaving his Chosen ignorant, because he spent almost the whole five minutes waiting for his partner to show up.

Chat Noir found a hiding place. When the timer went off, Plagg materialized in the boy's hand. Adrien pulled out a piece of cheese and stared at Plagg as he ate.

“It's been nearly an hour Plagg.” Adrien bit his lower lip. “Where's Ladybug?” Plagg, ate the camemberet as slowly as he dared to buy himself time to think.

Plagg knew Ladybug was the akumatized victim. He knew the girl and Tikki were hesitant in allowing the two heroes to know each other's secret identity. Plagg didn't see the point in telling Adrien anyway. He would only be distracted in learning his classmate was also the hero he had fallen in love with. Knowledge wouldn't fix the situation, they needed to act.

“Guess we're on our own kid.” Plagg wiped his mouth, smirking up at Adrien. Adrien's eyes went wide.

“But, if Ladybug doesn't purify the akuma, Marinette will be in danger of being akumatized again!” Adrien slumped against the wall, eyes downcast. Adrien's helplessness ate away at Plagg's usual apathy.

_Hawk Moth can use his powers against us so..._

“You can destroy the released akuma with cataclysm.”

_Probably._

“Plagg!” Adrien groaned.

“Yeah,” Plagg waved off further scolding by the teenager. “I should have told you a long time ago.”

“Claws out!” Plagg returned to the ring, granting Adrien his suit and powers. Otherwise, Plagg could only watch as his Chosen set off to stop Fire Lie.

_If this doesn't work, I'll introduce the kid to Master Fu. He'll know what to do._

Chat Noir had plenty of practice enticing akumatized victims to attack him, having decided since day one to be Ladybug's shield.

“Hand over the ring!” Fire Lie wore a dress of bright reds, oranges, and yellows. Her face was coated with ash, her features slightly distorted. In one hand was a singed photo.

“After you hand me the photo.” Chat Noir held out his left hand.

“Are you an idiot?”

“No,” Chat shrugged, “just hopeful.” Fire Lie lunged, her free hand just brushing Chat's side. She smirked.

“What's your real na-”

“I'm afraid.” Chat blurted.

_Nice save._

Plagg wasn't sure how long he could hold out if the suit was on fire.

“Afraid of what?”

“Afraid of disappointing the people closest to me.” Chat let his right hand dangle at his side, looking down at his boots. Fire Lie rushed forward, but this time, Chat flicked his baton to full length, knocking Fire Lie's legs out from under her. As she flung her hands out to catch herself, the photo was thrown aside. Chat pounced on the photo tearing it.

The akuma was released, and it flew straight up. Chat used his baton to propel himself up. “Cataclysm!” Plagg poured the bulk of his magic into Chat's right hand. Chat swiped at the little black and white butterfly, turning the magical insect to dust.  
  
The negative feelings in the akuma flooded Chat Noir. Plagg braced his spirit, fighting to keep the magic from corrupting Adrien. But the magic had to go somewhere, do something, otherwise it would take residence in the boy's heart.  
  
_Hopefully this works..._

Plagg manipulated the burning magic, removing it from being intertwined with the heart and spirit, forcing the magic to leave a physical mark instead.

Chat hit the ground. Plagg knew Adrien could feel the pain as the magic burned his skin under the suit. But if Plagg took on all the pain, he would be forced out of the ring before the job was complete.

“Are you okay Chat?” Marinette's voice caused Chat to jump off the ground.

“Never better Princess!”

Plagg set the ring to start blinking. “Guess you better go...”

“I'll take you home first.” Chat held out his hand. Chat Noir carried Marinette over rooftops, Plagg chuckling to himself.

Chat set Marinette down in front of her parent's bakery. “Thanks.” She mumbled, blushing a bright red.

“Marinette!” The first person out of the bakery was Alya, Marinette's best friend. “Are you okay?” Marinette looked up, eyes wide. Alya wrapped her arms around her. “I'm so sorry! I was an idiot for believing Lila over you!” Alya buried her face into Marinette's shoulder.

Chat jumped to a nearby rooftop before Alya thought to question him. He glanced back to see Marinette smile and say something to Alya. Plagg monitored Adrien's emotions, glad to see no significant changes from the negative energy from the akuma.

#

Plagg ducked his head as Adrien inspected the damage to his chest. Over the boy's heart was a black burn mark, shaped like a butterfly with a wingspan about the size of a fist.

“I'm sorry,” Plagg's ears drooped. “I didn't know this would happen. I've never destroyed an akuma before.” He was in for it. The boy was a model, and before this he had flawless skin. As soon as his father saw the mark, it was likely Adrien would lose his privileges.

Plagg looked up in surprise when Adrien pat his head gently with one finger. “It's okay buddy.” Adrien smiled down at Plagg. “It was worth it.” Plagg nuzzled Adrien's fingertips.

“Alright,” Adrien said laughing, “I'll get you some more camemberet.” Adrien put his shirt back on before heading to his mini fridge.

_He hasn't changed a bit._

Plagg figured he deserved the extra camemberet for a job well done.


End file.
